cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
CreepyPastas Narrated by DaveTheUseless (Complete List)
1) King of the Hill Lost Episode 2) America's Funniest Home Videos (AFV) Lost Episode 3) The Flintstones' Series Finale 4) Yogi Bear Adventures! 5) White With Red 6) Candle Cove 7) Wile E. Coyote Lost Episode 8) Seinfeld Lost Episode 9) Frasier: The Harvard Vaults 10) Prisoner of Lust (My Bitter End) 11) The Pill. 12) Doug's Real Life. 13) The Black Kitten 14) Apartment 1306 15) Super Mario World Lost Episode 16) I Didn't Mean It. 17) Maze of Terror 18) Ghost Hunting 19) The Angry Video Game Nerd 20) Fred Figglehorn Theory 21) Arthur and Friends Theory 22) The Letters 23) Dig Dug 24) Pooh Bear Man 25) Mad about McDonald's! 26) Radio Heads 27) Beavis & Butthead Origins 28) A Breakfast Visit from Bob. 29) The Post Office. 30) The Papa John's Killer 31) Gateway of the Mind 32) Masterpiece 33) Insurance 34) Little Bear and the Big Red Book 35) Floating Darkness 36) Life Savers 37) Candle Cove's Skintaker - "Janice's Birthday Song" 38) Garfield is a Lie 39) Candy 40) God Toilet 41) Paul is Dead (Turn Me On, Dead Man) 42) Crossover 43) The Computer Curse 44) Meg's Suicide (Family Guy Lost Episode) 45) A Haunting Most Mario 46) I Am Sam 47) Gold 48) Dentist's Bill 49) Found a Peanut. 50) Russian Crash Bandicoot Version 51) Living Doll. 52) Dog Found. 53) I Love Wario Land. 54) The Beatles Cartoon Lost Episode 55) Heads Up 56) The Magic School Bus Lost Episode 57) Full House Lost Episode 58) The Gnome 59) Dad.txt 60) Barbie.avi 61) Ed, Edd n Eddy Episode 34 62) The Expressionless 63) The Cat in the Hat Strikes Back 64) Dr. Wiseman 65) Reborn as a Freak 66) Baseball 67) Richard Pryor 68) Barney and Friends Lost Episode 69) Waiting for a Bus 70) Sounds in Your House 71) The Jetsons Lost Episode 72) Left 73) The Girl in the Photograph 74) Trashcan 75) 6:48 76) To Find the Real World 77) Filbert's Funeral (Rocko's Modern Life Lost Episode) 78) Dead Bart (The Simpsons Lost Episode) 79) CB Radio 80) ELVIS is alive!? (CREEPYPASTA?) 81) Don't Open the Closet 82) Home Improvement Lost Episode 83) Red With White 84) An Apple a Day 85) Nobody Likes Droopy Dog. (Lost Episode) 86) Red Ring of Death. 87) Other Half 88) Those Animals 89) Family Matters Lost Episode 90) Emergency Alert System 91) Daddy's Bird 92) Blue's Clues Lost EPISODE 93) Addict 94) New Mommy 95) The Sloshed Train Driver 96) I'm Not Martin! 97) Friends Lost Episode 98) Three-Whack Jack 99) I Doubt You Want to Hear 100) Sesame Street: Big Bird... Behind the Beak. 101) Not Long Enough (Futurama Lost Episode) 102) Strange Skype Call 103) Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Lost Episode 104) Turned Away 105) Best Friends Forever 106) Skeleton in the Closet 107) Story of Foo Fighters Lost Song 108) The Actor 109) The Rugrats in: The Rats Take the Cheese (Lost Episode) 110) Your Eyes 111) @Mariah 112) American Dad Theory 113) The Cosby Show Lost Episode 114) Wal-Mart After Dark 115) Hitchhiker's Object 116) "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe. 117) Link's Awakening Monster Theory 118) The Homeless Man 119) Star Trek Enterprise (Archer?) Lost Episode Published in 3 Parts 120) Putrid Love 121) The Hippie. 122) Jaywalk 123) Heroin. 124) Inspector Gadget Theory 125) Douglas Not-So-Funny 126) The Pee-Wee Murder Tapes 127) Yogi Bear's Great Reawakening 128) Meme Theory 129) The End 130) Dr. Seuss's "The Gromlick" 131) Jeff the Killer 132) WHO WAS PHONE? 133) The Holder of Time *) Alvin the Chipmunk Reads Home Improvement CreepyPasta (Chipmunk Improvement!) 134) Eye Contact 135) Scooby Doo: The Clack of the Sacks (THE TEMPEST: PART ONE OF TWO) 136) The Lost Episode Shocking Truth (The Tempest Finale!) Tempest parts considered 2 separate episodes. 137) Wires 138) The Holder of Innocence 139) True Demon 140) Red Pumpkin Pizza 141) Crash Bandicoot Prototype 142) Breath of Fire VI 143) The Cram Session 144) Married With Children Lost Episode (The Tempest Part... Nahhhh) 145) You Need Your Sleep. 146) The Smurfs Lost Episode 147) Super Mario Bros. 148) Pac-Man 149) Grocery List 150) Pink is Death. 151) Solitaire 152) Regular Show Theory 153) When A Man's Gotta Go 154) Babysitter 155) Mr. Rogers Lost Episode (werd.) 156) The Peanuts In... "It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown" 157) All in Your Head 158) Through The Eyes of a Madman 159) Ghost of Lavender Town 160) The Garfield Lost Episode 161) Toward Me 162) DaveTheUseless's Creepy Journal: Day 1 163) Arthur and Friends Lost Episode (The Death of Mr. Ratburn) 164) Breaking Point 165) Lou Reed's The View 166) Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode (Shitty Microphone Edition) 167) Normal Porn for Normal People 168) George Lopez's Shocking Truth Originally labeled a Lost Episode in the title 169) 60 Second War 170) Georgia 171) The Lost Episode of Porky Pig 172) Family Guy is a Lie 173) The Truth About Soap Operas 174) Abandoned by Disney 175) Headlights 176) Thanksgiving 177) The Essence of Emeril (Lost Episode) 178) Tom and Jerry Missing Ep 179) Suicidemouse 180) He Played Until His Fingers Bled 181) Woody Woodpecker in: "Mr. Pecker Loses His Cool" 182) FreePainReport.Com 183) Stick Stickly vs. Candle Cove 184) God's Mouth 185) Slenderman and the Knight 186) Tapping and Knocking 187) The Jail Game 188) Russian Sleep Experiment 189) Repercussions of Evil 190) The Last Man Standing 191) Adventure Time Theory (The Great Mushroom War) 192) South Park Theory 193) Head for the Hills 194) Sword of Syria 195) Emine(m) 196) Truth.txt (A BEN Story) 197) Toad's Kitchen (Super Mario 64) 198) ... Slenderman Gets Pregnant 199) An Egg. 200) Superman: No Heroes 201) Halloween IS Grinch Night! 202) Love Never is Forgotten 203) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Lost Episode 204) Jingle Bells 205) Santa Claus Was Real 206) Friends with Benefits 207) The Lost Episode of Wheel of Fortune 208) The Lost Episode of Deal or No Deal 209) What Really Watches You in the Dark 210) Bugs Bunny Lost Episode 211) The Suicide King 212) The Freezer 213) The Pokémon Lost Episode 214) Creepypasta Theory 215) Psychosis 216) Honey Boo Boo is a Lie 217) NES Godzilla Chapter 1: Earth & Mars 218) The Lost Episode of George of the Jungle 219) The Labyrinth 220) Do Not Feed the Animals 221) The Swedish Sleep Experiment 222) Donkey Kong Country 223) I Love My Job 224) The Smiths Come Home 225) A Knock on the Window 226) The Gift. 227) Billy Hatcher: The Consequences of Failure 228) The Download. 229) Dreams Don't Exist... 230) Do You Promise Not to Tell? 231) Wacky Advs of Ronald McDonald This story was published in 2 parts. 232) The Man on the Milk Carton. 233) The Baby Boy. 234) Cathouse.exe 235) My Dinner With Andrea: A Sugarless Gummy Bear Review. 236) The Duck Tales Lost Ep 237) Gumby in Space (Lost Episode) 238) Max and Ruby 0004 239) BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! 240) Sweets. 241) Music Box. 242) SHOE 243) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) (This one is the real one!) 244) snickers 245) In the Name of Terror 246) The Irate Gamer Show 247) Cigarettes 248) Who's Laughing Now? 249) In the Pines. (Nirvana) '(Nirvana) part not initially in the title. 250) The Saved by the Bell Lost Episode **) Chipmunk Future: Alvin the Chipmunk Reads Jetsons Creepypasta 251) Chicken McNuggets 252) Religion of the 21st Century. 253) I Don't Belong Here... 254) 21st Century Breakdown 255) Blueberries. 256) underwaterfall. 257) How Jared Really Lost the Weight 258) bunnies 259) Mason. 260) THE 'SCHIZIMATIC LOST EPISODES SERIES' FINALE (Part 1/2): Teletubbies. 261) Children's Playground 262) The Tails Doll Curse. 263) Tourist Trap. 264) Scarecrow. 265) Mr. Bones. 266) Dogs Do's and Don'ts. 267) It... Wasn't a Bird... 268) The Lost Episode of Dudley Do-Right 269) Be Careful What You Wish For 270) Tacos de Venado 271) Holder of War. 272) The Wanderer. 273) Sonic.exe 274) Don't Look Away. 275) Mr. White 276) Mr. Bones' Wild Ride. 277) Creepy TV Theories: The Dark Secrets of Scooby Doo. 278) Misfortune.gb 279) Aunt Donna 280) Taco Bell's Bell Beefer 281) The King Come Down 282) The Catalyst. 283) Eight Dollars. 284) Creepy TV Theories: Hey Arnold! 285) The Lost Episode of Lost Episodes/Teletubbies Part 2/Alleged Schizima Finale 286) Don't Go into the Basement 287) God from the Machine. 288) Schizima Lost Ep Series Epilogue 289) The Flintstones 290) Space Rock 291) Christmas in July 292) Red Moon 293) The Lost Episode of COPS 294) Holder of Innovations Past. 295) The WWF Lost Episode 296) Beautiful People. 297) Judith Barsi 298) Rivers' Edge. 299) Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock 300) The Lost Shrek Film 301) What Have I Done?! 302) Who Wants to Be a Millionaire Lost Episode (?) 303) Online Communication. 304) The Dunkin Donuts Massacre. (Part One) 305) Brian. 306) The Lost Reading Rainbow Episode 307) Epona's Death (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) 308) Robert the Doll 309) The Lost Book of Yahweh. 310) The Berenstain Bears are a Lie 311) Goofy's Secret. 312) McDonald's Girl. 313) The Lost Episode of Everybody Loves Raymond 314) The Lost Superman Episode 315) Delete 316) Happy Days Lost Episode 317) Mario Bros. 318) Beautiful 319) Dreams and Nightmares 320) Futurama Theory 321) Sonic the Hedgehog (The Adventures of) Lost Episode 322) What is Love? 323) Bronyfication 324) Lost Episode of Fawlty Towers 325) You Are Alone 326) Crash Bandicoot Origins 327) The Slenderman Cometh 328) Smile Dog 329) The Tooth Fairy. 330) McDonald's 331) Ability. 332) Unsettling Silence 333) Findagrave.com 334) The ALF Lost Episode 335) Everything Will Be Alright in the End 336) The Salt and Pepper Lady 337) Samus's Suicide (The Lost Episode of Metroid) 338) Don't Play with Fire. 339) GummyBear Orphan 340) Omegle 341) I Love Acid 342) Rude 343) Stay Strong Sanatorium 344) A Halloween to Remember. 345) A Halloween to Regret. 346) The Big Bang Theory Lost Episode 347) Self-Improvement Network 348) Guitar Hero 349) Ebola 350) Papa John's Fritos Chili Pizza 351) Holder of Disgust 352) The Elevator 353) Waste 354) Ministry of Joy 355) Just for Kicks. 356) Water 357) The Beautiful Girl 358) Hell.exe 359) I Need a Cigarette 360) Sleep Paralysis 361) Chicken Bones 362) Mr. Mix 363) Gambling Problem 364) Lost Episode of Captain Planet 365) If That Dress Could Talk 366) Mice 367) My Poor Stimpy 368) Night Whispers 369) The Lost Episode of Dora the Explorer 370) Mr. Angel 371) The Lost Episode of Jerry Springer 372) Last Level 373) The Dentist Appointment. 374) The Lost Episode of Monday Night Football 375) The Baby Monitor 376) The Hokey Pokey 377) The Lost Episode of Popeye the Sailor Man 378) Just a Normal Pie 379) Taco Sauce 380) Legend of the Croaking Frogs 381) Subway Suicide 382) The Oprah Winfrey Lost Episode 383) The Physics of Hell 384) The Pinky and the Brain Lost Episode 385) Smile for Me. 386) American Idiot 387) New Generation 388) Dying Forever (and the Beat Goes On) 389) I Didn't Make a Phone Call 390) A Short Minecraft Rant 391) Valentine's Day 392) Hyper Cola 393) Holder of Taco Bell 394) Channel ∞ 395) The Legend of Zelda Lost Episode 396) Dr. Mario 397) What Color is This Dress? 398) Family Guy Theory 399) iCarly Theory, The Totally Legit 400) Castlevania Theory 401) Barbecue Bacon Cheeseburger 402) Circle 403) Birthday Clown 404) LSD Dream Emulator 405) Lost Episodes: Adventure Time ***) Autotunepasta: Beetlejuice Lost Ep Revisited 406) Chocolate 407) MichiganJFrog.exe 408) The Lost Episode of Dennis the Menace 409) Rap Rat 410) Lady Godiva's Operation. 411) Sally.exe 412) The Lost Episode of Lamb Chop 413) It's Not the Wind 414) We Don't Talk about Sarah 415) New House 416) The O'Reilly Factor Lost Episode 417) Holder of All Consuming Despair 418) The Future of DisneyLand 419) Girls Love Confidence. 420) Johnny the Emo Skeleton 421) One Hour to Closing 422) Where's Waldo 423) Extra Ketchup 424) 911 Operator 425) Murdercar 426) Do You Have a Cigarette? 427) The Hey Arnold! Lost Episode 428) Girl Scouts 429) The Lost Episode of Cheers 430) Bad Apples 431) Hayley's Suicide (Lost American Dad! Episode) 432) The Universal Language of Babies 433) My Hamster 434) The Mall Santa 435) The Pizza Delivery Guy 436) Barney el Dinosaurio 437) Incubation 438) KillRockDisco 439) Lost Episode of Diff'rent Strokes 440) Bug Tester 441) Whose Toothbrush? 442) Be Careful Who You Trust Online 443) Slaughter-porn.org 444) perfection.txt 445) The Muppet Show Lost Episode 446) Screamers 447) My Wife's New Sex Toy 448) A Letter to My Future Self. 449) Fast Food is Evil. 450) Electric Horse 451) Last Digits: 9674 452) Halloween Is My Favorite Holiday 453) Super Mario Falls into a Pit 454) Winnie the Pooh (Lost Episode) 455) The Day I Stopped Believing in Alice in Wonderland 456) The Russian Girl's Friend Request 457) The Lion King 458) Thanksgiving Leftovers 459) The Jeopardy Lost Episode 460) Dr. Phil Ruined My Life 461) Pac-Man Fever 462) Home Alone 463) Your Chance at Immortality 464) Tales from the 7-11 465) Tears of a Clown 466) Burger King (Have It Your Way) 467) Lucky Cigarette 468) You Animal. 469) Diddy Kong Racing 470) Red Christmas 471) Mystery Science Theater 3000 Lost Episode 472) BillNyeExplosion.avi 473) My Mormon Childhood Trauma... 474) A Game of Flashlight Tag 475) Randolph the Reindeer 476) Creepy Pasta with a Side of Sauce 477) A 1992 Video Game Rental I'll Never Forget 478) The Portraits. 479) Secret Lands 480) I Love You, Elmo! 481) Tricks 482) My Name is Gatsby (Please Help.) 483) Chatroulette 484) The McDonald's Custodian 485) Caillou Family Secrets 486) Anti-Wrinkle Cream 487) Hungry Hungry Hippos? 488) Broncos Hoodie ***) Alvin the Chipmunk reads The Flintstones Creepypasta. 489) Everybody Loves Raymond (The Squeakuel) 490) Politics 491) Ghosts are Good Guys (Ghost Adventures) 492) Discount Doublecheck 493) Lost Episode of Siskel and Ebert 494) Lost Episodes: Whose Line is It Anyway? 495) Lost Episode of Nick Arcade 496) Lost Episodes: Bob Ross 497) Opinions. 498) Home is What You Make It 499) Public Toilet 500) The Weird Part of YouTube. 501) November '93 502) Care Bears Lost Episode 503) Door to Door Salesman 504) His Name is Kevin 505) Kid A... ? 506) Lost Episode of Headbanger's Ball 507) Contacted 508) Cloony the Clown. 509) The Unpowered House 510) Candy Floss 511) "Dad, There is a Monster Under My Bed!" 512) The Lost Episode of Blue Collar TV 513) McDonald's is Going to Fire Me. 514) The X-Men Lost Episode 515) Alien Life 516) I Love This Car 517) The Shadows of Reality 518) The Dollbert 519) Champagne Supernova 520) American President Theory 521) Rockstar Photograph 522) The Lost Episode of Beetle Bailey 523) The Lost Episode of The Price is Right 524) The Curious George Lost Episode 525) Tiny Toon Adventures Lost Episode (Montana Max's Suicide) 526) The Haunted Denny's Restaurant. 527) Batteries Not Included 528) Google Knows Who's Gonna Die 529) Just One More 530) Smoke Break 531) Wally Bear and the NO! Gang 532) Bill O'Reilly Returns 533) Doug's Last Weekend (Lost Episode) 534) Tarantulas 535) The Pizza Man 536) Beckoning 537) Super Mario 64 538) Tornado Tango 539) Peanut Butter is My Favorite. 540) Unlucky 541) She's "The One" 542) The Fat Albert Lost Episode 543) That Halloween Store 544) Bob the Builder Lost Episode 545) Harry Potter Lost Episode 546) The Truth about Elder Scrolls 547) Bush's Baked Death. 548) A Pig's Still a Pig. 549) The Yick 550) How to Make Friends 551) I Hate My Job! 552) M&M Duels 553) Mega Man 2 (The Ladder to Hell) 554) Madea Goes to Hell 555) The Lost Episode of Inspector Gadget Category:CreepyPasta Article